marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patton Oswalt
Patton Oswalt portrayed Hedges in Blade: Trinity and Eric Koenig, Billy Koenig and Sam Koenig in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Significant roles *Spence Olchin in The King of Queens (1998-2007) *Professor Dementor in Kim Possible (2003-2007) *Buddha in Outpost (2004) *Jeff Spoder in Reno 911! (2004-2009) *Fred in Sex and Death 101 (2007) *Jeff Spoder in Reno 911!: Miami (2007) *Remy in Ratatouille (2007) *Remy in Your Friend the Rat (2007) *Tobey in WordGirl (2007-2009) *Ed Herbst in The Informant! (2009) *Joel Mynor in Dollhouse (2009) *Neil in United States of Tara (2009-2010) *Dr. Demento in Weird: The Al Yankovic Story (2010) *Pazuzu in Neighbors from Hell (2010) *Baxter Sarno in Caprica (2010) Quotes *"Oh, Christ. That was the third ''Blade movie. And there’s a scene where Blade goes in and confronts this guy for harvesting humans. That scene was supposed to be the whole basis of the film. Blade is fighting for the last shred of humanity. But they thought that it was just so fricking grim, so they decided to just have Blade fighting Dracula. It was just one of those; it was a very troubled production. Wesley was just fricking crazy in a hilarious way. He wouldn’t come out of his trailer, and he would smoke weed all day. Which is fine with me, because I had all these DVDs that I wanted to catch up on. We were in Vancouver, and it was always raining. I kept the door to my trailer open to smell the evening rain while I was watching a movie. Then I remember one day on the set—they let everyone pick their own clothes—there was one black actor who was also kind of a club kid. And he wore this shirt with the word “Garbage” on it in big stylish letters. It was his shirt. And Wesley came down to the set, which he only did for close-ups. Everything else was done by his stand-in. I only did one scene with him. But he comes on and goes, “There’s only one other black guy in the movie, and you make him wear a shirt that says ‘Garbage?’ You racist motherfricker!” And he tried to strangle the director, David Goyer. So later that night, Ron Perlman was in the city. Everyone who makes movies in Vancouver stays in the same hotel. It’s like an episode of The Love Boat. Every time the elevator stops, you’ve got a different celebrity getting on. Like, voice “Hey, now we’ve got Danny Glover!” So we went out that night to some strip club, and we were all drinking. And there were a bunch of bikers there, so David says to them, “I’ll pay for all your drinks if you show up to set tomorrow and pretend to be my security.” Wesley freaked out and went back to his trailer. Laughs. And the next day, Wesley sat down with David and was like, “I think you need to quit. You’re detrimental to this movie.” And David was like, “Why don’t you quit? We’ve got all your close-ups, and we could shoot the rest with your stand-in.” And that freaked Wesley out so much that, for the rest of the production, he would only communicate with the director through Post-it notes. And he would sign each Post-it note “From Blade.” Laughs." *"''I got a call from my agent saying they want you on Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I said ‘hell, yes’. I’m lucky that I’m visible enough that they wanted to bring me in to play this character. I’d worked with Joss Whedon before on ‘Dollhouse,’ and I guess I wasn’t too annoying and they decided to put me on another one of his shows. So I was very lucky." Trivia Oswalt is married to Daredevil actress Meredith Salenger. Category:Blade (1998) cast Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast